regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Love at First Sight
Synopsis Ezra is going to see the Ninja Turtles and Karai helps Ezra and got shocked in a electricity and are in love. Transcript *(This episode begins with Ezra) *'Michelangelo': Ezra, what are you doing here? *'Ezra': I'm here. To give you a gift. *'Raphael': A gift? What is it? *(Ezra gives the Ninja Turtles a invisible cloaks) *'Leonardo': Oh, boy. A invisible cloaks. Thanks, Ezra. *'Ezra': No problem. *(Master Splinter arrives) *'Master Splinter': So you give my sons a gift. Are you Ezra? *'Ezra': Yes, Master Splinter. This is for you. *(Ezra gives Master Splinter a Rules of Ninjutsu Book) *'Master Splinter': A Rules of Ninjutsu Book? *'Ezra': That's right. This Rules of Ninjutsu Book it use it for training. Here Rules of Ninjutsu don't break the ninjutsu rule and don't get caught. *'Master Splinter': I like it. Thank you, Ezra. It was a good idea to use it. *'Ezra': No problem. Aw, man. My lightsaber fall down. *'Karai': Here I'll help you. *'Ezra and Karai': babbling, electricity fizzling *'Ezra': Yelping *'Master Splinter': Huh? *(At Ghost) *'Ezra': I don't know what happened. When she helped me, it was like being hit by lightning. *'Zeb': Gasps Did you perspire? *'Ezra': Yeah. *'Thel': What about her? *'Ezra': She is daughter of her real father Master Splinter. *'Kanan': Just as I thought! All the signs are there. Ezra, you have just experienced... love at first sight! *'Ezra': Love?! With Karari?! *'Rtas': Have you ever felt this way about someone else? You didn't meet her by chance. This is your destiny! *'Ezra': So I'm in love but I just don't know it? *'Zeb': Are you insane?! *'Dewer': Excuse me, this is his destiny you're talking about. *'Ezra': Yes, Zeb, this is my destiny. Kanan, I need your advice. I don't know anything about love. *'Kanan': You've come to the right shell. You'll be smooching up a storm in no time! *(At Sewer) *'Master Splinter': Ezra, what can I do for you? *'Ezra': Well, Master Splinter, I got something to your daughter Karari her real name is Miwa, right? *'Master Splinter': Yes. You may say something to my daughter. *'Ezra': My darling Karari, I know in my heart that we did meet by chance. And the electricity we felt between us can only mean one thing: that we are truly, madly, deeply in love. That is why I come before you on bended knee... Oh. ...to humbly ask, Karari, will you smooch up a storm with me? *'Karai': I don't know. I'm never been asking and- Groaning *'Ezra': You see? I'm not making this up. Would you mind turning off that music? We're having a moment here? *'Karai': That's not music. It's my heart. You feel that? You and I got something special! *'Ezra': Huh? *(Karari kisses Ezra on the lips) *(At Ghost) *'Anakin': So, Ezra, how did it go? *'Ezra': Great. It was awesome. *'Obi-Wan': So, Ezra, what are you Karari are going to do? *'Ezra': Well, me and Karari are going out to find out what the Foot-Bots are up to. *'Sabine': That was nice. *'Ezra': Yep. *'Hera': Hope you and Karari are going out? *'Ezra': Yes. *(At Sewer) *'Master Splinter': So, Ezra, how's it going with my daughter? *'Ezra': Great, Master Splinter. *'Master Splinter': Wonderful. So, I want you and my daughter, Karari are going out to find out what the Foot-Bots are up to. *'Ezra': Like a date? *'Master Splinter': Like a date. *'Ezra': What about your sons? *'Master Splinter': Don't worry. I've give my sons a day off. Go and find out what the Foot-Bots are up to. *'Ezra': We will. Come on, Karari. Let's go. *(Ezra and Karari are going outside) *'Master Splinter': Good luck. *(At outside) *'Ezra': You ready? *'Karai': I'm always ready. *(Ezra and Karari slashes the Foot-Bots in half) *'Ezra': There it is. *'Karari': It's the Needle Injectors. Maybe if we can give it to *'Ezra': Good idea. Come on. Let's go grab the piece of the Foot-Bot. *'Karari': No kidding. *(At Sewer) *'Ezra': Here, Donatello. *(Ezra gives Donatello a Needle Injectors and Piece of the Foot-Bot) *'Ezra': It's the Needle Injectors. Maybe you can use it for Retro Mutagen. *'Donatello': Good idea, Ezra. *(Master Splinter arrives) *'Master Splinter': So, did you find out what the Foot-Bots up to? *'Ezra': Yes. We found a Needle Injectors from the Foot-Bots. Maybe Donatello will use it for Retro Mutagen to change you back into human. *'Master Splinter': Great idea, Ezra. I wish I will be human again. *'Ezra': It was great. But I have to be honest. I want to be with you. *'Karari': Come here! Ah! *(Karari kisses Ezra on the lips) *'Ezra': Come on. We're going to japanese resturant called Mr. Yakihana-Sama. *'Karai': Good idea. *(At Mr. Yakihana-Sama) *'Daisuke (Regular Show)': I am Daisuke. So, a date? *'Ezra': Yes we are. How are we go together? *'Daisuke (Regular Show)': Well, wouldn't your choice be clear then? Eh? *(He then threw an onion in the air and chopped it up into very precise pieces) *'Ezra': What is it? *'Daisuke (Regular Show)': It is the sauce. *(Daisuke Show pulling out a red bottle titled, 'Future Sauce.' Once Daisuke poured the sauce on the onion, flames rose from the onion that were taller than them. Then their vision was clouded by smoke) *'Daisuke (Regular Show)': Look at the happy couple. *'Ezra': Whoa, that's us. *(Daisuke Show threw some spices on the onions and the shapes began to change.) *(It was a smoke form of Ezra and Karai holding hands, both of them with wide, happy smiles on their faces. Karai was laughing while Ezra couldn't keep her eyes off of her as they walked. Then the shapes changed.) *(It was an image of Ezra down on one knee with his hand stretched out hopefully toward Karai. Karai's hands were touching the sides of her face with a wide smile. The real Ezra had to smile a bit at the image.) *'Smoke Ezra': Karai, will you marry me? *(The real Karai smiled slightly at the image before her cheeks took on a light red. She would never imagine things ever turning out like this.) *'Cloud Karai': Yes. *(Smoke Margaret said faster than any question the real Ezra's ever heard Karai answer. Then the image switched to Ezra and Karai standing outside of a house boat. Ezra smiled even wider. It was his dream to live in one of those with his loving... wife and children. Him living in the park and his terrible luck with romance made the chances of that happening turn into a big negative. Still, it was he'd love to fulfill.) *(The real Karai turned to the real Ezra and saw him staring at the image with a wide smile. Karari didn't imagine Ezra was thinking about what she was thinking about. He was likely laughing at the absurdity of it all.) *'Cloud Ezra': Sweet! Our very own house boat! *(The image quickly changed into Ezra and Karai sitting on a couch and playing video games with a couple of young kids chanting, 'Ohhhhhh!') *(Now the images were becoming more of a wistful want to Ezra. Were those his children? He never imagined having kids. Not at the rate he was going. But then again, he was still young. He wasn't even in his thirties yet.) *(Karari tilted her head at the image before smiling. Even through the vague smoke image, she could tell that the kids had Ezra's looks down to a science. These couldn't be her kids. They just couldn't be. The image then changed again to another image of Ezra and Karari's heads.) *'Cloud Ezra': We have to be fiscally responsible. *(It then became the images of a piggy bank. A dollar sign. A 401k. Life insurance.) *(The image changed and it was a picture of Ezra holding one of his kids while another one ran off. Karari was holding out a lunch to the third child, and even the real Karari was surprised by the unusual stern face she had.) *'Cloud Karari': (She told the boy sternly.) Earlic, don't forget your lunch! *(Karai smiled slightly. She never imagined herself as a parent until that bridge crossed itself, but... it, it was nice to see.) *'Cloud Ezra': Are you carpooling today? *(The stern look on her face was instant replaced by one more relaxed. The images then faded.) *(Ezra had an intense look on his face. Wow. Just... all of that happening. All of that becoming a reality was pretty intense. And it was a lot to take in. Karai was having the exact same thoughts.) *'Daisuke (Regular Show)': Your children will become a pro video game team, and support you well into old age. And finally, after 50 wonderful years together, you die peacefully," the chef with a satisfied tone. *'Ezra and Karai': Nice. *'Daisuke': You do like it? *'Ezra': Yes. We do. *'Daisuke (Regular Show)': Now, I want an answer before I end up throwing this couples sundae away. Couple? Just friends? Couple? Just friends? *(Ezra and Karai looked at each other with a familiar look in their eyes. It was a longing, wistful look that each of them recognized well. Their choice was clear.) *'Ezra and Karai': Couple. *'Daisuke (Regular Show)': Excellent! *(Daisuke Show placing the sundae in the hands of the couple.) *'Daisuke (Regular Show)': This will be a decision that will keep you both happy. Would like you like anything else? *(Karai leaned on Ezra's shoulder while using one of her hands to dig into the ice cream and feed Ezra with it. After he took the bite, he smiled warmly at the avian in his arms before looking at Daisuke Show.) *'Ezra': (using his arm to start feeding Karai as well. The fire they had once before was lit again. And it was going to burn long and bright if they had anything to do with it.) No thanks. I think we have everything we need. *'of Love at First Sight' Trivia *Ezra and Karari become a couple. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from The Extordonary Regular Show Category:Crossovers